Lilly's Stalker
by 1italianbella
Summary: What happens when Lilly gets a stalker? Trailer up inside!
1. Trailer

_**Her Best Friend is Famous**_

_Shows Hannah singing at a concert_

_**Her Mom has a Boyfriend**_

_Shows Heather Truscott out on a date_

_**She is left Home Alone more often**_

_Shows Lilly sitting on her couch and watching T.V._

_**At first, she has fun**_

"_Hey Oliver! I'm home alone! Come over?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Shows Lilly and Oliver watching T.V._

_**Until her other Best Friend gets a girlfriend**_

"_Oliver, I'm home alone. Wanna come over?"_

"_Can't hanging out with Sarah."_

_**One Night, She gets a strange call**_

"_Hello?" Lilly said answering the phone_

"_Hey Lilly. Do you like _The Breakfast Club_?" a man asked._

"_How do you know I'm watching it?" Lilly asked scared._

_Shows Lilly looking at phone and it saying "call ended."_

_**She thought it was a mistake**_

_Shows Lilly's phone ringing and the caller I.D. says "Unknown."_

"_What do you want?" Lilly yells in the phone._

"_That popcorn you're eating looks good." a man says before hanging up._

_**She gets more and more scared as he keeps calling her**_

_Shows Lilly under her covers and crying_

_Shows Lilly trying to call her mom, but her mom won't pick up_

_**One night gets the worst**_

"_What do you want with me?" Lilly yells in her phone._

"_Look out the window." the man says._

_Lilly turns her head and sees the guy then screams._

_**She tries to get a hold of anyone**_

_Shows Lilly trying to call Miley then her mom_

_Shows Lilly calling Oliver_

"_Lil, what do you want?"_

"_Oliver! Help! There's this guy stalking me!" Lilly cried._

"_Lilly, quit being jealous of Sarah." Oliver said before hanging up._

_**She gets the police involve too **_

"_I can't believe you called the police." the man tells Lilly._

"_Leave me alone!" Lilly yells as she throws lamp at him._

_**Will her friends, mom , and the police make it before it's too late?**_

_Shows Miley hugging Lilly then screaming when she sees the guy_

_Shows Oliver holding an unconscious Lilly_

_**Starring...**_

_**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**_

_Shows a Sweating Lilly with some blood on her arms and legs_

_**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**_

_Shows Oliver crying over Lilly_

_**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**_

_Shows Miley hugging Lilly_

_**Heather Lockler as Heather Truscott**_

_Shows Heather talking to the police_

_**In...**_

_**Lilly's Stalker**_


	2. Home Alone With Oliver

It's been 2 months since mom started dating her new boyfriend. Recently, Miley seem to have more Hannah concerts the nights mom had a date. The worst part my mom wouldn't let me go since nobody would be home, so she rather have me sit at home. I'm getting used to being home alone now, it's kinda fun.

"Lilly, I'm going out tonight." mom said as she walked downstairs.

I nodded.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Mom was wearing that red dress.

"Great." I told her.

Suddenly, we heard a beep.

"That's Sam. Bye honey love you." mom said as she kissed me goodbye.

Mom walked out of the door.

I watched as mom kisses Sam hello and gets into the car. They drive off to their date. I hate it how my mother has better luck with men then I do. My longest relationship was with Lucas for 9 days freshman year and now I'm a sophomore. Wow that's sad.

I go over to the kitchen and heat up some left overs. Suddenly, my phone rings.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it—_

Yeah I like that song. It's so addicting to listen to.

"Hey Oliver! I'm home alone! Come over?"

"Sure! I'll be right over. I'm at Chipotle now, want some?"

"Yeah." I said as I put the left overs back in the fridge.

"What do you want?"

"Chicken burrito no beans with mild salsa, corn, sour cream, cheese, and lettuce." **(A/N: that's what I get)**

"Ok be right there." he said before he hung up.

10 minutes later, Oliver shows up holding a Chipotle bag.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me my burrito.

We started eating. After we ate, we watched some T.V.

"This is fun than being home alone." I said.

"Yeah we should do this more often." Oliver said.

"_Another Sold Out Hannah Montana concert!"_

_Shows Hannah singing_

"_But where is Hannah's friends Mike and Lola?"_

"_Mike and Lola couldn't make it tonight." Hannah said._

"Yeah cause I'm home alone." I said.

"Let's turn it off. I brought a movie." Oliver said.

"What movie?" I asked.

"_When A Stranger Calls._" he said.

"Ok put it in." I said.

Oliver puts the movie in. It starts playing.

Half way through, I say.

"I hope nobody calls me when I'm home alone"

"Don't worry Lil. I'll be here to protect you." Oliver said as he hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

After the movie, we sit there talking.

"That movie is making me think of being home alone." I said.

"Lilly, call me if you feel scared. I'll come over right away." Oliver said.

"You'll protect me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but can you protect yourself now?" Oliver asked.

He reached over and started tickling me. I cracked up laughing.

"Stop it!" I laughed.

I started tickling him. We fell onto the floor. We were laughing and tickling. We were so into it that we didn't hear the door open.

"Lilly." Mom said.

Oliver and I stopped tickling each other and stood up.

"Mom! Oliver came over to hang out." I said.

"It's ok. I don't worry about Oliver." mom said.

"We'll I better get going. See you at school Lil." Oliver said as he hugged me goodbye.

Oliver walked out the door.

I went to my bedroom and got ready for bed. I quickly fell asleep.


	3. Sneaking to Hannah's Concert

The next day was Monday so I had school. Oliver was already there to skateboard to school when I walked downstairs.

"Hey Oliver." I said.

"Hey Lil." Oliver smiled.

We walked out the door and started skateboarding. We were soon met up with Miley.

"Hey Miles." we said.

"Hey guys." she smiled.

"Lilly, when is your mom gonna let you come to my concerts?" Miley asked.

"When she doesn't have a date the same night." I said.

"Oh." Miley said.

We soon arrived at school. We went to our lockers, got our stuff.

"See you 3rd period." Oliver said as he walked off.

"Time for Algebra 2." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not that bad." Miley said.

"Yeah cause your good at it." I said.

Miley smiled and we walked off. I waited for class to be over. By the time 3rd period came around, we waited for Oliver by our lockers.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't know, but if we keep waiting we'll be late." Miley said.

"Yeah. Let's just go to class." I said.

We walked off and sat in our seats. Oliver was already there talking to Sarah. I poked Oliver in the back.

"Ow!" Oliver said.

"Miles and I were waiting for you." I said.

"Oh well..." he started but was cut off by the teacher.

After class, Miley and I pulled Oliver aside.

"Ok I need to tell you two something." Oliver said.

"What?" we said.

"In Chemistry, the teacher gave us partners and I got paired up with Sarah. Well, we started talking and now..." he started.

Sarah came up and wrapped her arm around Oliver's arm.

"Hey Ollie." she smiled.

"We're dating." Oliver finished.

"We're happy for you." Miley and I said.

I was kinda sad. Oliver wouldn't always be there now when I'm home alone. He would be with Sarah. I tried my best to ignore it.

The rest of the week, Miley and I were getting annoyed seeing Oliver and Sarah together.

"Ugh, do they have to use pet names?" Miley said annoyed.

"I know how you feel." I said.

I never know why Oliver gets annoying when he dates a girl.

"So you coming tonight? Demi Lovato is gonna be there." Miley said.

"Demi Lovato?! She's so good! Dammit my mom has a date, so I can't." I said.

"Why can't you come if your mom has a date?" Miley asked.

"Well, you know how uptight she is." I said.

"Right." Miley said.

That night after mom left, I decided to call Oliver.

"Hey Lil."

"Hey Oliver, I'm home alone yet again. Do you wanna come over?"

"Sorry can't hanging out with Sarah."

"Ok." I said disappointed.

"Talk to you later." he said before he hung up.

I turned on the T.V., Hannah singing with Demi.

"_Yet another concert Hannah's friends can't make it."_

"I'll make it." I said.

I went upstairs and got dressed as Lola. I walked out the door. I called up a cab and soon was at the concert. I saw the guards my pass. I waited backstage for Hannah. She walked off talking with Demi.

"Lola?!" Hannah said.

"Hey." I smiled.

Hannah came over and hugged me.

"I thought your mom wouldn't let you go?" she whispered.

"I snuck out." I told her.

"Well, this is Demi Lovato." Hannah smiled.

Demi smiled.

"I'm Lola." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Demi said.

So there I stood watching the concert. Couple hours later, I said.

"Hannah, I have to go now."

I walked away and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Is this your phone? You dropped it 10 minutes ago when you went to the bathroom." the man said.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my phone and walked away.

I got home on time. I went upstairs and went to bed.


	4. It was a Mistake I think

Another night when my mom has a date, Oliver has a date, and Miley has a concert. I don't blame Miley because she doesn't plan when her concerts are, but Oliver can plan his dates! Speaking of Oliver's dates, what does he see in Saint Sarah and what do they do on their dates? Feed the hungry? Read to children? I know I'm not lucky with love, but how can Sarah get a guy and I can't?

_**Ring!**_

I take the pizza I cooked out of the oven. I put it on the coffee table in the family room. I looked through my movies and decide on _The Breakfast Club_. I put it in and let it play. I start eating my pizza.

**15 minutes later...**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it-_

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Hey Lilly. How are you?" a man asked.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Do you like _The Breakfast Club_?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm watching it?" I asked feeling scared.

I hear nothing and look at my phone. It says 'Call Ended.'

Ok maybe it was a mistake. I went back to watching the movie. When the movie finished, mom came home. I decided I wouldn't tell her about the call. Maybe it was some guy calling a girl he knows who happens to have the same name as me.

"I'm going to bed mom." I said walking upstairs.

I changed into my pajamas and climb into bed. I fall asleep after some toss and turns.

The next day at school, I decided telling no one about the call. I was at my locker getting my stuff and talking to Miley. Oliver walks up to us and with an arm around Sarah.

"Hey how was you date?" I asked.

"Good. We saw _The Dark Knight._" Sarah said.

"Yeah at least she didn't drag me to see _Mamma Mia!_" Oliver said.

"Oh you like it. Miley and I heard you singing along!" I laughed.

"Fine it was good." Oliver said.

Oliver and Sarah walked off.

"Does your mom have another date tonight?" Miley asked.

"It's Friday what do you think?" I asked.

"I know. I wish I didn't have a concert." Miley said.

"Miles, I know you can't cancel your concerts. I just wish Oliver wouldn't always have a date when my mom does." I said.

"I know. He knows your mom is getting serious with this guy and yet he still has date like every night." Miley said.

"Maybe you can sneak to my concert again." Miley added.

"No because last time I did that my mom came home the second I walked in the door." I told her.

"Oh. I just don't want you to be home alone. I feel bad." Miley said.

"Miles, I'll be fine." I smiled.

Deep down I didn't really know if I would be fine.

That night, I was watching some T.V.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it-_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Silly-Lilly." the man said.

"You again. Listen are you sure you have the right Lilly?" I asked.

"Are you Lilly Truscott?" he asked.

"Ye-ye-yes." I said.

"Than yes I have the right Lilly. By the way nice outfit." he said.

I looked at myself. I was wearing pajama bottoms and a cami. I looked at my phone and noticed that the guy had hung up.


	5. Safe with Miley

"Lilly!" I heard Miley come behind me.

I turned around. It was Sunday and I was at Rico's.

"Lilly, does your mom have a date tonight?" Miley asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"I can come over! I don't have a concert!" Miley smiled.

I hugged Miley. I was mainly happy because I would be with someone if that guy called again.

"So what time should I come over?" Miley asked.

"Well, Sam is picking my mom up at 6:30, so you can come over then." I said.

"Ok. Sounds fun." Miley smiled.

We saw Oliver walk by.

"Hey Oliver. Got any plans tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sarah and I have a date." Oliver said.

Miley looked at me and rolled her eyes.

But it was then when hell broke lose.

"Why do you always have a date?! Like every single night!" I yelled.

Oliver looked at me.

"You know my mom is getting serious with this guy, so she has a date every single night! I need some friends to be with me when I'm home alone! You don't even seem like a real friend right now, but Miley does. She feels bad if she has a concert when I'm home alone. But tonight, she doesn't so she coming over. I've been friends longer with you and Miley is being the better friend!" I yelled at him.

"What are you jealous of Sarah?" Oliver asked.

"Jealous of Saint Sarah?! Hell no!" I yelled.

Just then Sarah walked up.

"Sarah, perfect timing." Oliver said.

"Yeah, perfect." I said.

Oliver glared at me and then walked off with Sarah.

"So I'll meet you later?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I said.

When 6:30 came around, mom left and Miley came over.

"Movie night?" I asked.

"Yeah. I brought over _One Missed Call._" Miley said.

I looked at my phone and then said. "Ok put it in." I said.

We started watching the movie. I kept looking at my phone to see if the guy was going to call.

"You alright Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." I said.

At the end of the movie, I yelled.

"Destroy the fucking phone bitch!"

"Woah Lilly. A little to in to it?" Miley asked.

"Well, that girl is stupid." I said.

I looked back at my phone. He didn't call.

We started talking and stuff. When mom got home, Miley and I went up to my phone and went to sleep. Maybe it really was a mistake or was I just safe with Miley?


	6. When Will This End?

Saturday night. A night when most teenagers hang out with their friends and do stupid stuff. Not me. I'm stuck here home alone because yet again my mom has a date with her boyfriend. Oliver is out on a date. Seriously? What does he see in Saint Sarah? Miley has a concert singing with Taylor Swift. So there I am eating left overs from the fridge. After I'm done eating, I turn on the T.V. Hannah Montana is singing with Taylor Swift.

"_I like to dedicate this song to my friend Lola, who couldn't make it tonight!" Hannah screams into the microphone._

Miley really does care more than Oliver for me now.

I decided on watching _Mulan _instead on watching T.V. I made some popcorn and started watching the movie.

Halfway through the movie, my phone started ringing. The caller id said "Unknown." It must be that guy.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"That popcorn you're eating looks really good. And I love watching _Mulan _too." the guy said.

I hear the line went dead. I lay down on my couch and put a blanket over my body. I continue watching the movie. When the movie ends, I go upstairs to my bed and lay in my bed.

My phone starts ringing again.

"What do you want?"

"Bed time already Lilly?"

"Leave me alone!"

He didn't hear my response because he had already hung up.

My phone started ringing again.

"Leave me alone!"

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver! Sorry a wrong number call before and I thought it was the wrong number."

I took the phone away from my mouth and let out a giggle.

"Ok so how your night?"

"How do you think? I'm home alone and you don't even care!"

"I care!"

"Then why don't you ever come over instead of going on a date with Sarah?!"

"Lilly, are you still jealous of Sarah?"

"I'm not jealous!" I said before I hung up.

Oliver called again and again. Then I answered.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you Oken now!"

I hung up the phone. Oliver didn't call back. I laid on my bed and shut my eyes. I soon fell asleep.

The next day, I didn't want to talk to Oliver or anybody. Miley is a good friend and all but I just don't want to be around anyone right now, so when Miley called asking if I was home alone tonight I lied to her.

"My mom wants to hang out with me tonight." I let out a giggle when my mouth was away from the phone.

"Ok. I just don't have a concert tonight."

"That's good. Well, gotta go mom is calling me." I said before I hung up.

I lay in my bed and read a book. My phone starts ringing it's the guy.

"Leave me alone!"

"That book look's good your reading."

"What book am I reading?"

"Harry Potter."

He hung up before I could say anything.

Where is this guy? I never see him, but yet he sees me. I put the book away and pull out a magazine. My phone starts ringing again.

"Are you trying to fool me by reading _People _magazine?"

He hung up again.

Ok now I'm getting freaked out. My phone starts ringing again.

"Lilly, I love your long blonde hair. Your purple cami and green sweatpants look perfect on you."

He hung up again.

I have a stalker. Everytime he calls he says something about what I'm doing _now. _Maybe if he didn't see me, he wouldn't call. I put myself under my covers. He calls again.

"Do you really think you can hide under your covers from me?"

He hung up. I start crying. When will this end?

I pull out my phone and dial my mom. It rings.

"Hello..." my mom's voice starts.

"Mom! Some guy is stalking me!" I said but cut off.

"It's Heather Truscott and I can't take your call right now so leave a message after the beep." _Beep._

I hang up and cry my eyes out. I cry to sleep. I hate this so much! Why can't this guy leave me alone!


	7. The Stalker

"Mom, do you have to have another date tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. Why don't you like Sam?" she asked.

"It's not that it's just you have a date every single night!" I exclaimed.

"Invite Miley or Oliver over." mom said.

"Oliver has a girlfriend and Miley has concerts that you won't let me go to when you're out." I said.

"Well, when I was younger I always wanted to be home alone." mom said.

"Yeah, but–" I started.

"Sam's here! Bye Lilly." mom said as she walked out the door.

I don't know why I haven't told her about the stalker. I guess I hope he'll stop soon.

I laid down on my couch and turn on the T.V. I started flipping channels until I reached something good.

"_The Jonas Brothers!—"_

"_Tonight in the news—"_

"_Hannah Montana!—"_

"_You know you love me."_

I decided to watch _Gossip Girl_. I start watching it.

My phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl." the stalker says before he hangs up.

I go back to watching the show. But he calls 10 minutes later.

"What do you want with me?" I yell.

"Lilly, I feel bad." stalker said.

"For stalking me?"

"No because you never seen me."

I hold the phone to my ear.

"Look out the window behind you." he says.

I turn my head and see the guy on the phone. He has a crooked smile on his face. I hang up my phone and stuff it in my pocket. It feels like I'm nailed on my couch. I keep looking at him. He takes a brick and hits the glass window. It breaks. Pieces of glasses fly everywhere, some even cut my skin. I'm sweating like a pig and there's blood on my arms from the glass.

"Hello Lilly." he smiles.

"Get away from me!" I yell.

I get up, but I feel something in my leg. I fall and see that he cut my leg. He took his knife and cut my other leg. I got up and ran. I take out my cell and call Miley. I get her voice mail, so I leave a message.

"Miley! Come quick there's a guy in my house with a knife coming after me!" I yell.

I call my mom and left a similar message. I call Oliver.

"Hey Lil. What do you want?" he asked.

"Oliver! Help! There's this guy stalking me and he is in my house! Come quick!" I yell.

"Lilly, quit being jealous of Sarah." Oliver said before he hangs up.

"There you are Silly Lilly." the guy says as he comes closer.

"Get away from me!" I yell.

"You shouldn't have dropped your phone at Hannah's concert." he said.

I look at him. That was the guy he gave me my phone when I rushing out.

I manage to get away and I dialed 911.

"Help! There's this guy in my house! Come quick!" I yelled.

They said there were on their way.

"Lilly, I can't believe you called the police." he said as he came closer.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I said as I reached for a lamp and threw it at him.

I ran from him and went to the living room. Suddenly, the doors swings opened.

"Lilly!" Miley yells as she hugs me.

"Miles, I'm so glad you're here." I said.

I hear Miley scream. I let go and see the guy.

He comes closer to me with the broken lamp I threw at him. He hits my head with it and everything goes black.


	8. The Police Come

Lilly laid on the couch. After the stalker knocked Lilly out, Miley knocked him out with the brick he broke the window with. Miley sat there calling Lilly's mom and Oliver.

"Ms. Truscott! Lilly wasn't lying about the guy. I'm here now and he just knocked her out and then I knocked him out." Miley said.

"Oh my! My little girl! I'll be right there!" Heather said before she hung up the phone.

"Hey Miley. What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Did Lilly call you?"

"Yeah she made up a lie saying a guy was stalking her because she's jealous of Sarah."

"It's not a lie. I'm at her house. I saw the guy knocked out Lilly and then I knocked out him. Some friend you are not believing your best friend."

"I'll be right over!" Oliver said before he hung up.

Miley waited for everyone to show up.

Heather and the police showed up at the same time.

"Where's my baby?" Heather asked.

Miley lead Heather to Lilly.

"Lilly had called us 10 minutes ago. We would have been here sooner, but there was a lot a traffic." the police officer said.

"Arrest that guy!" Miley said pointing at the guy.

He put cuffs on the guy and another help carried him to the police car.

"Ms. Truscott, can we talk to you?"

"Ok." Heather said.

They stepped outside.

Police sirens were flashing all over. They had put up a police line around the front of the house.

Oliver had just shown up.

"I'm sorry son you can't come in the house."

"Let him. He's Lilly's best friend." Heather said.

The police let him and Oliver ran to Lilly.

"Lilly!" Oliver said as he picked up Lilly.

"You should have came when she called." Miley said.

Oliver ignored Miley. All he care about was Lilly. He started crying over her face.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. Please wake up." Oliver cried.


	9. It's All Over

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I saw was Oliver. But wait. I felt water on my face. Was he crying? I noticed that I was in his arms. I slowly lift my head. Oliver strokes my hair and says.

"Take it easy."

I see Miley sitting across from us. I look back at Oliver.

"Were you crying?" I asked.

"Yeah I was worried." he said.

"Well, you should have believed me." I said.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I really am. I was just stupid." Oliver said.

I looked at Oliver. I could tell he was really sorry. I lifted my head to his. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Oliver hadn't pulled away for a couple minutes.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I forgive you." I smiled.

"And Miles, thanks for coming when I called." I said.

"Your welcome." Miley smiled.

Mom and the police walked in.

"Lilly Truscott, did you know this guy is a rapist?"

"No. He just kept calling me." I said.

"And why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I thought he would stop." I said.

"Enough questions. Well, I'm going to take him back to jail now, try and enjoy the rest of the night."

The police left.

"Lilly, I'm not going to leave you home alone so much anymore and you can go to Miley's concert even if I'm not home." mom said as she hugged me.

I smiled.

Suddenly, Sam walked in.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sam, can we call it a night? Maybe we can see that play some other time." mom said.

"Ok." Sam said.

"Wait! Mom go." I said.

Mom looked at me. "What?"

"Go. I'll be fine. You're happy with Sam." I said.

"I'd be happy if you were safe." mom said.

"I'll be fine. Go and see the play. I want you too." I said.

"Ok." mom said as she gave me a kiss goodbye. She left with Sam.

"Oliver, you can go back with Sarah." I said.

"I don't want too." Oliver said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she starting to annoy me. She always makes dates. I'm going to break up with her." Oliver said.

I look at him. "Ok whatever you say."

"Lilly, I want you." Oliver said.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"When you kissed me. I thought that meant you like me." Oliver said.

"Not now. I don't want it to look like I stole you from Sarah." I said.

"Whatever you say." Oliver smiled.

"Lilly, it's all over now. I mean about the guy." Miley said.

I smiled. "It's all over." I repeated.

Miley and Oliver stayed over. We hung out for the rest of the night. I was happy and not scared again.


	10. Life is Perfect

I woke up in my bed Monday morning. I laid in my bed until my mom came in.

"Time to get ready for school." mom said.

"Do I have to go? All the kids are gonna talk about the stalker." I said.

My mom looked at me.

"I'll let you stay home today. I'm sure the school would understand." mom said.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

Mom went off to call the school. I laid in my bed and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of food.

"It's noon Lilly and I made you lunch." mom said giving me a plate of food.

I smiled and started eating.

"Lilly, how would you feel if Sam lived with us for a little while?" mom asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Sam is in some money troubles now and needs a place to stay until he gets back on his feet." mom said.

"Looks like my answer doesn't matter, but I'll be fine with it." I said.

"Thanks Lilly. Sam's ex-wife kicked him out of her house." mom said.

"He was living with his ex?" I asked.

"You're father lived here until he found a place. Now Sam needs to find a place." mom said.

I nodded.

I finished eating and gave my plate to mom. I walked downstairs and started watching T.V.

At 3:00, Oliver knocked on the door. I let him in.

"I brought your homework." he said.

I grabbed my stuff. "Thanks. So did people talk?"

"Yeah. They all feel bad for you." Oliver said.

"Lilly, I broke up with Sarah. I told her it wasn't working." he added.

My heart did a jump. I was so happy.

"What now?" I asked.

"This." Oliver said as he held me close and pressed his lips against mine.

"I've always loved you." he said.

"Me too." I smiled.

We continued kissing. My life was perfect.


End file.
